Your Guardian Angel
by AngelxxInxxDisguise
Summary: AU. Maka Albarn is a lonely book worm, with a guilty secret. She cuts. Soul (Eater) Evans, the most popular boy, has a secret too. As their romance grows, classmates get nasty. When a prank goes too far, Maka does the unthinkable. Can Soul become her Guardian Angel? Or will he be too late? New chapters depends on the reviews, favs, and follows.
1. Right place, right time

**So my birthday is today, and I decided, this is my birthday present to all my little SoMa fans. I missed you, and I love you guys. J**

"I hate men." Was my only thought as I walked home from school. My father had promised to pick me up, but never did. And I happened to live on the opposite side of Death city. "I really hate men."

It's not that I'm a lesbian, but I don't have romantic feelings for anyone. I am probably asexual. Or maybe I could marry a tree. Maybe I am photosexual… maybe it's Maybeline.

The cold October breeze whipped my blonde hair around. The sky glowed a pink color as the sun set. There wasn't anyone around… as far as I knew. That's why I was startled when I heard "How much?"

I spun around to be face to face with a man, linky and awkward looking. "I can afford 100 an hour plus the hotel"

"I'm not for sell." I calmly stated, then I turned around to keep walking. "Stupid Pervert." I thought. The man grabbed my arm. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I kicked him in the shin. He responded by hitting me upside the head. I screamed. Then the man yelled. I was dizzy. The man was on the ground, and a familiar boy standing over him. I lied on the ground. Suddenly the boy picked me up and put me on his back. He yelled something at the man that I didn't catch and kept walking, but in the opposite direction of my house. The last thing I remembered is red, white, and black.

:::::

I woke up on a couch. There was a wet rag on my head. I realized I didn't know where I was as my vision cleared. I slowly remembered what happened. I took the rag off and sat up.

"You're finally up." A deep voice said. Sitting in a chair next to the couch was a boy. More like _the _boy. It was none other than Soul Evans.

He was a classmate of mine. The most popular boy who most of the girls had a crush on, yet if he is asked out, he responds "I am too cool to be seen with you." Though he does check out girls. What straight guy doesn't. Soul stands up for me every time one of his friends, like a boy nick named Black Star, or Noah, bully me for being smart, or flat chested, or for having no friends. But all he said was "It's not cool to tease girls." I assumed he had no idea who I was.

There was this one specific time. Noah had pushed me up against the wall outside of school. He had me by my hair and was about to bash my face in. Because I told him to leave me alone. Soul came and punched the crap out of him. He looked at me and nodded. Then he walked away. I never thanked him for it.

"You were out for about an hour, and I don't know where you live, so I brought you back here." Soul said. I stared at him. He arched his eyebrows. "I know you can talk." He said.

"Thanks." Was all I could think to say.

"Maka, isn't it?" He asked. "You're in my math and English class. Mr. Free says you're the most gifted writer he has ever seen."

"You actually paid attention?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, he always tells me that I should observe you to become the model student you are. So I did." That's a little creepy.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. He looked a little amused by the question.

"Why not?" He asked, smirking. "Was I supposed to let that guy hurt you?" I looked down at my boots and shook my head. "How's your head?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to take you home then."

"Will your parents care that you're gone?" I asked, not wanting to get Soul in trouble.

"They aren't ever home anyway." He stated quickly, obviously wanting to get off topic. I followed him out of the apartment building and into the parking lot. He walked over to his motorcycle, and I was suddenly glad I was jeans and a sweatshirt. He started his motorcycle and handed me the helmet. I never been on a motorcycle before, and now I was getting on with a reckless boy. I ignored my intuition and got on.

He yelled something that I didn't catch, then sped out of the parking lot, and into the street. I instinctively grabbed him around his waist I held on for dear life as he laughed at my sudden clinginess. I clamped my eyes shut as he sped down the street. The air around us is freezing, but he was keeping me warm. I opened my eyes.

"You know where 37th street is?" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

"That's where I live!"

15 minutes later he pulled into my driveway. I got off and gave him the helmet.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"You live on one side of town, the school is on the other, and you don't have reliable transportation. I don't want you walking around with these creeps eyeing you."

"7:00." I told him. "Thanks. For everything." I said. I owe Soul a lot.

"No problem Maka." He slipped of his helmet, gave me a thumbs up, and drove off. Standing in my drive way, in the dark, is the first time I ever thought to myself. "I think I like him."

**To be continued. byeeee**


	2. Deepening Scars

**Happy new year, to all my fans and followers! I want to thank everyone for the great year. I want to be an author and I was close to giving up on that dream until fanfiction boosted my spirit. This year has been a rollercoaster, with its ups and downs, but still a lot of fun. **

**I want to thank my best friends, Haley and Michaela, for their support and love. They push me on with writing more chapters. (Haley more violently then Michaela). **

**I want to thank Kagenohato, My cousin. Without her, I wouldn't have a fanfiction because she 1. Made my account, 2. Introduced fanfiction to me, and 3. Encourages and supports me in my stories. **

**Lastly, I want to thank my fanfiction supporters and fans. With all your favs and follows and your reviews, it makes me feel great. I love the help I get in reviews, and I love hearing how others thought on my stories. I appreciate the criticism too. If it wasn't for the first two comments that said "You will at least get one follow" and that the story didn't make sense, Bruises and Secrets would have been a dud. Even flames. I am so touched that you hated my stories so much to leave comments. That makes me want to prove you mofos wrong! J **

**ENJOY!**

My dad came inside around three in the morning. I woke up because he had accidently knocked down a lamp, breaking it. My mom yelled at him for a while, he yelled back, she accused him of cheating, he called her every name in the book, my mom starts crying, he hugs her and apologizes, and promises it will never happen again, and they go to sleep. This happens at least three times a week.

Once they were asleep, I got out of my bed, and opened a small box hidden in my dresser. A small razor blade pricked my finger when I felt around the box. I pulled it out, while sucking on my finger. I sat down on my floor by the window, and put the blade on my forearm. Images of catching my father cheating flashed through my mind, all the names he's called me, and then the bullying at school. The fact that I have no friends. I heard the gossip about me. The names others call me.

_"Nerd."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Loser."_

_"Flat chested, I bet she's actually a boy."_

I deepened the blade. In the moonlight, I could see beads of blood appear. I made another one, in my mind I heard my parents yelling. Another deep cut. And another. I took in a deep breath, put the blade up, walked into the bathroom to clean up, and went back to sleep.

SXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMXMSXMSXMSXMSXM

The next day, as promised, Soul picked me up. He handed me a helmet, helped me fasten the straps, and I got on the motorcycle. He yelled something I didn't catch, and sped down the street. I managed to hold in my screams, though I did hang on to Soul for dear life. My arms were still sore, and it hurt when I did. When we finally pulled into the school's driveway, I had loosened my grip on Soul. He parked the bike and I held out the helmet for him to take. He pushed it back.

"You're the one who's going to be using it. You aren't that bad honestly." He smiled at me, flashing his strange sharp teeth. I smiled back. We started walking into school. "You don't weigh much either, so you are really easy to ride on a motorcycle with." He chuckled.

Everyone stared at us in the hall. Some whispered, others pointed. I felt uncomfortable, but Soul didn't seem to mind. When we finally parted, I went to my locker. The girl next to me laughed as she put on lip gloss.

"Pathetic." I looked at her. It was Tyra. "Silly girl, he doesn't care. You're just his charity work." She closed her locker. "Soul is too good for you." She walked away. I grabbed my book for English and went to my class. I sat down just as the bell rang. Unlucky for me, Tyra, Noah, and their posse are in there. Luckily for me, Soul is in there.

The teacher, Mr. Free, went to the office to pick up some papers, leaving the class, for at least 10 minutes. Soul occupied Noah, but Tyra and her friends walked over to my desk. She picked up the book I was reading. About a girl cutting herself, and the most popular guy in her grade helps her through her problems. They fall in love.

She laughed when she read the summary. "Maka, you are so stupid. Do you cut yourself?" She laughed again, this time her friends joining. I looked down at my desk. "You are pathetic." She threw the book at me, hitting me in the face. I fell out of my seat. She towered over me, and grabbed my wrist. I flinched and fought her grasp. "Guilty as charged, aren't you Maka?" I looked up, and everyone was staring at me. _Including Soul. _I stood up, embarrassed, and ran out of the class just as Mr. Free opened the door. I pushed past him, tears welling in my eyes.

I turned into another hall and slumped against the lockers. I felt in my boot for my blade. I felt the sharpness of the blade…

"Maka?" I looked up to see Soul. Quickly I stood up and started to run. He grabbed my wrist, harder than he had intended to. I yelled in pain. I released my wrist, but grabbed my upper arm. He spun me around to face him. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Stop pretending like you care!" I yelled, struggling against his grasp. Tears continued down my cheeks. "I don't want to be charity work!"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have ran after you!" He yelled back. "I would have let that man take you! I wouldn't have picked you up this morning!" I stopped squirming, and stared at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, they were bullying you and I should have noticed. I would have stopped them." He said, lowering his voice. He released my arm, and I sat back down against the lockers.

He squatted down in front of me, resting his elbows on his knees to be at eye level with me. I buried my head in my hands. A small sob escaped my lips. I felt two arms circle around my body. Soul pulled me close to him and hugged me tight. I buried my head into his black jacket.

"Thanks." I whispered when I could control my weeping. "For everything."

**Thanks for reading, R and R please. Fav and follow maybe? See yall in 5 reveiws. **


	3. Surprising confessions

**Wow, that was quick. Nicely done. Well Happy new years day! Enjoy.**

Soul held me in his arms. "Are you ready to go back to class?" He asked.

_No._ "Sure." We should. We have spent about half the class period in the hall. We stood up and started walking back. He stopped me when we were outside the classroom.

"Do you want me to switch spots with someone so I will be sitting next to you?" I shook my head. Then I chuckled a little. "What?" He asked.

"All these years we never spoke once, or had any interaction, and suddenly you want to protect me." I said. I turned and looked at him. He was obviously thinking of something to say.

"Yeah." Was all he could think of. He leaned against the wall. "The truth is, we have talked before. In first grade." He said.

"That's right. You were in my class." I said, remembering. He was new. All the girls were terrified of him. Well, it's hard for a little girly girl to _not_ be scared of him. With his shark teeth and blood red eyes. He had walked into the classroom on the first day, and all the girls started screaming and one even started crying. He didn't help because he said he was going to bite them. I laughed at the memory.

"You just walked up to me and introduced yourself. You weren't even scared." He smirked. "Or maybe you were acting like you weren't scared." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, smiling. He stopped leaning against the wall, and looked down at me. I straightened up to be taller. Our faces were inches apart.

"I am a very scary man, Maka." I scoffed.

"Man." I said, making quotation signals with my fingers. He shoved me playfully, and I returned the favor. He looked at the door.

"We should go now." He opened the door, and everyone stared at us. Soul whispered in my ear. "Don't talk to anyone, keep your eyes on the desk." I nodded and walked to my desk. He walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Care to explain, Mr. Evans?" He whispered something to the teacher, and sat down in his desk. He glared at Tyra on his way there. She scoffed. I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied.

Before lunch, I went to my locker. I heard yelling in the next corridor. I would have ignored it one of the voices didn't sound like Soul. I ran to the scene. There was already a small group there. I could see Noah and Soul. Both yelling really loud. Tyra saw me. She crossed her arms at me, her brown hair was in a ponytail. She walked over to me with her friends. "This is all your fault, Albarn." She said angrily before walking off.

"SHE'S A REJECT! SHE DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD! SHE CUTS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Noah yelled. In one quick movement Soul punched him in the face, then walked my way. He saw me, put his arm around me, flipped off the crowd and led me away.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. He stopped, pulled me into a hug, I could feel his heartbeat against mine, and whispered in my ear.

"He was saying things about you, because I said I like you." I pushed him away from me.

"You lied to him to irritate him?" I said. I backed up against the lockers. He put his hands on either side of me.

"I never lied, Maka." He put his forehead on mine. "I have liked you since first grade."

"I cut my-"

"I don't care!" He said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

** Sorry the story was short, getting ready to leave, working under pressure, time limit… oh joy. See you at 20 reveiws.**


	4. New friends and possible relationships

**Sorry I haven't been around, I have been busy. My rat thing Muffin (My furry Chihuahua that doesn't look or sound like a dog, we found her on the streets, no collar or anything, I have doubts that she is a dog.) Is watching me write. My cat is too. Maybe they are planning my death. IDK. The rat is trying to get my oreos, so I hissed at her and the cat just stared at me like "I do it better, honey booboo."**

**Oh, and I am going to promote my old stories because… well… I can. IVE GOTZ THE POWAH! So check out my profile. I will also take suggestions for stories, the pairings I will do are also on my profile. I f you haven't noticed, I am EmoBloodLine, I just changed my pen name because… well… I can do that too. Enjoyz!**

When his lips touched mine, I couldn't focus on anything. My head was running in circles. "Should I kiss back or should I push him away?" It yelled. My stomach butterflies of course. But these butterflies had freaking grenade launchers and was shooting them at the walls of my stomach.

I slowly put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. I looked down at my boots. "Soul…" My voice trailed off. I had no idea what to say. I felt like I was at battle with myself. If I was some other girl at this school, I would have been more than happy for a make-out session with Soul. But, I'm not some other girl. Soul put his hands on mine, holding them to his chest.

"I have liked you since first grade. I just didn't have a clue on how to approach you." He said. I looked into his crimson eyes.

"Because I'm a bookworm?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No, because you are so unreachable. You don't have those pitiful crushes on guys. Other guys have noticed you too, way more than you think." He paused for a second. "It makes me mad."

"You aren't normal." I whispered. He arched his eyebrows.

"I'm an albino shark with blood red eyes. For someone so smart you aren't that observant."

"I **_meant _**you are the most popular boy in school, and you are going after the loser girl. This only happens in movies, books, and fairytales. I don't know." I said.

He leaned down to my ear. "This can be a fairytale." I slid my hands from his grasp.

"Fairytales don't always have a happy ending." I said, wrapping my arms around myself, looking at the floor as I walked away.

"Maka wait!" He ran in front of me, stopping me. "At least think about it." He said. I nodded. He pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. "Here. It's my number. If you ever wanna hang out, or talk, just call or text me." He handed to me. I shoved it my pocket. I heard Kidd yell "Hey Soul, let's go!" I waved good bye to Soul and he walked off.

"Maka?" My science teacher, Mr. Stein, poked his head out of his classroom. "Were you just talking to Soul Evans?" I nodded. He chuckled. "That boy's trouble, I wouldn't suggest a nice girl like you dating him."

"We aren't dating!" I yelled.

"But I know a crush when I see one." He said, rolling out of his class in a wheelie chair.

"Theres no crush, we are barely friends!"

"Ah, denial." I crossed my arms and walked away, leaving him in the middle of the hall. I ran straight into an emo kid, Chrona.

He was super shy, easily forgotten. Never talks either. He had black shoulder length hair with hot pink strips. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black band tee with a white long sleeve under it, and black converse. He was skinny and really tall.

When I ran into him, I started to fall but he grabbed my forearm. Where the cuts were. I sucked in air so I wouldn't yelp. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how to deal with this!" He freaked out, dropping me on the ground.

"You don't know how to deal with anything, Chrona." Another guy, Rags(Ragnorak), held out a hand and helped me up. "Sorry about him. He can't grow a pair and talk to a girl." Rags looked more like a rebel than emo, with his leather jacket and bad-ass attitude. He was always in detention or getting suspended. But he isn't that bad, I have seen him stand up for Chrona, who I assume is his best friend. He never hangs out with anyone else. He has black shoulder length hair and black eyes.

"It was my fault, I should have watched where I was going." I said quietly. Rags looked at both of us and shrugged.

"Well, I should get going now." He said, leaving me and Chrona standing awkwardly in the hallway. After Rags was out of sight, Chrona broke the silence.

"I do it too." He whispered, sitting against the lockers. I sat next to him wide eyed.

"Do what?"

"I cut." He said, pulling up his sleeve. I saw new cuts with a little dried blood, and old scars that were pink on his entire forearm. There were about three new ones, but so many old ones that I lost count. I shakily pulled down his sleeve slowly. I could feel the stinging in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Chrona. But I don't cut." I lied. He looked sad. I felt bad, he just showed his scars, yet I was too afraid to show him mine. "Why do you do it?"

"My mom left us when I was younger. My dad is an alcoholic, and does some pretty stupid stuff when he's drunk. Like he hits me." He quickly covered his mouth. "I have no idea why I told you that. Crap. I don't know how to deal with this!" I touched his shoulder lightly.

"It's okay." I gave him a little smile. "Your secret is safe with me." He took this in, searching my face.

He stood up and helped me up. "Thanks. I am sorry I just assumed. There's a rumor."

"Yeah… I know…" The lunch bell rang.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me and Rags at lunch?" I smiled at him.

"Does that mean… were friends?" He nodded.

"Then yes." The rest of the school day went smoothly. Actually, the rest of the week did. Me and Soul grew closer, the bullying went down, and me and Chrona are getting along great. For the first time in a while, I thought about not cutting anymore.

No one's Pov:

Noah, Tyra, Black Star, and their friends sat at a table at lunch, not including Soul or Kidd.

"I can't believe he chose _her _over _me_! What does she have that is so special?" Tyra yelled in irritation.

"Everyone is talking about her. I am no longer the center of attention!" Black Star said sadly.

"So… you all want to get rid of her?" Noah asked the group, receiving various nods. "Good. I have a plan that will make her hate Soul, and he will run to Tyra."

They all smiled wickedly as Noah explained the plan.

**What does Noah have up his sleeve? Will Maka succumb to her feelings for Soul, or will she fall for Chrona? (Jk this is a SoMa.) See you at 35 reveiws.**


	5. The truth? Maybe not

**I lied. After this chapter, I will wait till 35 reviews**

I heard slamming of the front door. It was eight at night, early for my dad. I was surprised. My parents started to argue, then that turned into screaming. I could tell he was drunk. I heard some glass break. I was starting to get a headache.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT DAMN DAUGHTER OF OURS AND GET OUT!" Papa yelled. Tears sprung from my eyes. I reached for the box, but in the process, knocked off my cell phone. It landed on the floor with a thud. I ignored it and pulled out my razor blade.

"Maka?" I heard. I ignored it. It was probably my imagination. More yelling. My head hurt, but the rest of me was numb. I put the razor on my arm, and just as I am about to press down…

"MAKA!" I dropped the blade and looked around frantically. "I am going crazy." I thought to myself. "MAKA! ANSWER ME!" I looked down at my cell phone. When I dropped it, it must have called someone. I shakily picked it up without seeing who it was and put it to my ear.

"Yes?" I said, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Damn it Maka. You scared me to freaking death. I was about to drive over there." It was Soul. I was silent for a second. "Maka." He sounded a little irritated.

"Can you come get me?" I asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I mean…" I sighed. "Remember when you said to call you before I cut?"

"I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I do, and you can explain on the way back." He said. I hung up and climbed out my window. I waited for about 15 minutes until I heard the bike. Soul parked the bike, put his helmet on the ground, and ran to me. He wrapped me in his arms as I cried. We could hear my parents yelling from out here. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We stopped by McDonalds and grabbed a bite. Then we went to his apartment. He unlocked the door to his apartment and he opened it.

"Is no one home?" I asked, not even masking the fear in my voice.

"I won't try to sleep with you if that's what you're worried about." He said. I looked at him for a good five seconds, then I walked inside. He closed the door, and then jumped to the couch he had laid me on when he saved me from that creep.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch. He didn't answer. "Soul?"

"Don't look at me like that!" He snapped. "Don't do that thing with your eyes."

"I'm not doing anything." I said quietly. I looked down at my hands resting in my lap. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about my family. But you deserve to know. I have been living alone for a while." I stared at him in disbelief. "My parents are musicians. Right now they are traveling around Europe. They pay for the bills over the computer, and send money for food and supplies." He said. "I just have been angry with them for leaving me." He rested his elbows on his knees. "I could never live to their standards anyway."

"Soul…" I said. He looked up at me. I put my hand on his cheek, surprising us both. "I like you." I said. I took my hand back and put my loose hair behind my ear. (**A/N: Maka wears her hair down in this story.**) Soul wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pressed his lips to mine. This time, I wrapped my other arm around his neck and kissed back.

When we were out of breath, Soul rested his forehead on mine. "I promise I will never hurt you, Maka. I won't ever cheat on you like your father does on your mother. Will you go out with me?"

I smiled. "Say please." I said. He smirked.

"Please." I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "YES!" He yelled. I laughed.

Nothing more happened that night, we just kissed a little more and then he took me home. The funny thing is, the best day of my life was right before the worst one.

SXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXM

The next day, Soul and I walked into the school. People still stared at us, and I blushed a little. Soul noticed and put his arm around me. I could smell his cologne. He whispered in my ear "Don't worry." I nodded and we continued walking down the hall. He walked me to my locker, and some kids from the newspaper came by with an audio recorder.

"Can we ask you some questions on your thoughts on the football team? Alone." He nodded, kissed my forehead, and walked away with them.

Chrona and Rags peaked their heads out from the corner of the hall, where my locker was by.

"I can see you both." I said, opening my locker.

"Are you two…?" Rags asked. I nodded. "Finally."

"Hey!" I yelled, laughing a little.

"Don't destroy her good mood." Chrona told him. Then he highfived me. "Good job." The bell rang and we all went to class.

At the prep rally, I met up with Soul outside the gym, but his friends were calling for him, so I told him to go hang out with them, and that I'd see him after school. Then I sat down with Chrona and Rags. The cheerleaders ran through the gym, did five cheers and a few stunts and sat down. Our principal talked about how the Jaguars have had a good season, then handed the microphone to Tyra, the captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Okay everybody. Me and some of my friends did a little project about how opposites shouldn't attract." There were groans from the audience. "Don't get disappointed yet, you will like this project. Can someone hit the lights?" The gym darkened. "If you will please divert your attention to the screen, I would like to show you some images." I nearly died when I saw the first picture.

It's of me and Soul walking in the hall, smiling at each other.

"You all know Soul Evans, but who is this girl he is with? It's bookish Maka Albarn. So that's the opposites for this project. Popular versus unpopular." She went to the next slide. It was of me and Soul at McDonalds. The picture was taken from far away, meaning someone was following us.

"Now, you see in this picture, they are on a date. They are having fun, obviously. And we all know where good dates go…" There were a few snickers in the crowd. I felt embarrassed and angry at Tyra. I looked around and couldn't find Soul.

She went to the next slide, it was of us walking into his apartment building. "Oh God." I said out loud. The people around us stared at me. "As you see, they are walking into an apartment, where they would be alone. Here's what happened next." The next few slides were of us kissing.

"I couldn't show you the rest of what happened, but you all catch my drift." Tyra said. My heart thumped in my chest, and my stomach hurt. "And here's the best part. It wasn't real on Soul's part." I almost died, because my heart stopped.

"That's right, we asked Soul to do this for us, to prove he could have any girl he wanted, even the Not-so-hard-to-get Maka." Everyone started laughing. I had tears rolling down my face. Chrona patted my back and Rags yelled in anger, but he couldn't be heard.

"Here's what Soul really thinks about Maka." An audio recording played throughout the gym. It was unmistakably Soul's voice.

"She means nothing to me. I can't stand her a lot of the times. She is really annoying. At one point, I almost ripped off her head. I don't care about her. She should go die somewhere far from me." Each word killed me a little more on the inside. The recording was over, and everyone was laughing. I had enough. I stood up and ran out of the gym as our principal took the mic away from Tyra. I ran through the hall and towards the bathroom. I wanted to cut, no I_ needed_ to cut. I ran into someone.

"Maka? Are you okay?" I heard. The voice stung my ears. Soul.


	6. To save a life

**I lied… again. I cant stop. Since I have done three chapters today… im increasing it to 45 reviews.**

He grabbed my upper arm to help me up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! HOW COULD YOU?!" I cried. He looked at me confused. I pushed his hand away and stood up.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know damn good and well what you did!" I yelled. "I trusted you!" I TRUSTED YOU! We didn't even sleep together!" I was shaking. I needed to cut now. I backed away from him.

"Maka… what happened? I have no idea what's going on." He said. I turned around and ran from him. He chased after me, but he wasn't fast enough. "MAKA!" He yelled. The last bell rang and I sprinted out the school doors. He still followed me.

I slowed down, not because I wanted to, but because I couldn't breathe. He caught up. "Maka. Please. Tell me what happened." He said walking next to me. I couldn't look at him.

"Just leave me alone so I can fulfill your wish."

"My only wish right now is that you stop and talk to me." Soul said. I glared at him.

"You know what I wish for. I wish you just let me get kidnapped by that man. I wish I never met you. I wish I was dead after what you and Tyra pulled." He went to grab my shoulder. I slapped him in the face and ran. He didn't follow me. He was stopped by Rags and Chrona.

Soul's Pov:

I was about to chase Maka when I was grabbed. It was her friends, an emo guy and some guy who thinks he's all cool and tough.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled, Evans." Rags, the tough guy, said, his voice really low. He balled his fist in my shirt.

"I don't even know what happened. Right before the pep rally, Noah locked me in the janitor's closet, and when the janitor finally came back, I ran into Maka. She was crying and when I tried to comfort her, she started yelling at me and saying we didn't even sleep together. I know we didn't, I never said we did." Chrona and Rags both looked at each other, then back at me. Rags let me go.

SXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXMSXM

Rags found the guys from the newspaper and got his audio recorder.

"Tyra had someone follow you guys last night and take pictures. Then she showed the pictures, saying that you were all part of a project except for Maka. Then she said you guys went back to your apartment and slept together. She played this recording… in front of everyone." Chrona played it.

"She means nothing to me." I had said. "I wish she would go die somewhere far away from me." I stared at them.

"It's true. Tyra means nothing to me." I said.

"Wait, Tyra said that's how you felt about Maka." Chrona said. What was Maka talking about, with the wishes.

_"I wish she would go die somewhere far away from me."_

"Oh my God!" I jumped out of my seat. We need to go. NOW!" I yelled. I ran to the parking lot, hopped on my bike and sped off. I rode full speed to Maka's house. When I got there, I jumped off the motorcycle and it landed on the ground with a thud. One sentence ran through my mind.

"Please be okay." "Please be okay." "Please be okay."

For the first time in years, I prayed.

I banged on the door. "MAKA!" I yelled. Her parents were both at work, so it was just her home. "MAKA!" I knocked hard again. No answer. I ran inside the house. The door was luckily unlocked. "Maka! Where are you?!" I yelled as I ran through the hall. I opened a door. It was hers.

And she was sitting on the floor next to her bed. Alive.

"Soul!" I ignored her anger and ran to her. I fell on my knees and I wrapped my arms around her tight. She tried to push me away, but I was too strong for her.

"I wasn't involved. It was a mean joke. The recording was my thoughts about Tyra. Not you. I would never do something like that to you. I had no idea. Noah locked me in the closet during the pep rally." I said. My heart thumped in my chest. I had a tear go down my face.

"Soul…"She croaked. She moved enough for me to see blood running down both of her wrists. She had tears in her eyes. They were really deep. On the floor I could see a bloody knife.

"Maka…" I stood up, picked her up and put her on her bed. Then I ran into their bathroom and grabbed two wash clothes. I ran back to her room and started to tie one around her wrist. She had lost a lot of blood, and her eyes were closing. I tied the other one around her other wrist.

"Soul…" She whispered. I kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I kissed her forehead. Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, please state your emergency."

"I need an ambulance. My girlfriend slit her wrists and she needs help now. Her address is 28 37th street. My name is Soul Evans."

"Have you done something to cover the wounds?"

"Yes, I tied wash rags around them."

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way." I hung up. I looked at Maka, who was unconscious now. When I heard sirens, it sounded like life to me. I moved Maka's hair out of her face. That was when I swore to never let this happen again. I swore I would protect her at all costs.

**Oooooh kill'em. I just kidding that's illegal. So that's it for now. See you at 45 reviews. Remember to favorite and follow. Also remember, if you want to know what happens next, write your review. Please don't forget about my other stories. Bye love ya. **


End file.
